The Monitor
by moon wish
Summary: Kagome is classified as a monitor in school who has a secret crush on the school Jock. Summary sucks I know.
1. Default

**The Monitor**

I think about it more and more as of late. The day my life changed. I don't think I could ever completely forget about it's impossible to forget. My family never realized how bad I took it. Hearing my mother may die was my worst nightmare being six and near my birthday. My father didn't even try to comfort me he never really has tried to. He figures I'm a big girl I don't need comforting. What he didn't know was that for almost a year I cried myself to sleep. I even cried the first time I went to see her in the hospital. She didn't die and I still thank whoever kept her with me time and time again but I don't think I could ever forgive her.

My mother doesn't like to admit it but the truth is she was driving drunk when the train hit her. It's her fault she's paralyzed, but I don't tell her that for fear of hurting her. I know she tries to be a good mother and she is but sometimes she just feels so sorry for herself it is disgusting.

My life is complicated in my eyes yet simple. My father is verbally abusive and has been since before I could remember. I practically raised my younger brother Souta because his mother is a drunk. My older brother has been living with his father for two years now and I didn't get to say good-bye to him. My mother has a boyfriend that lives with us but has put her through so much that he shouldn't be aloud in our house. I have a crush on our class jock but he is such a jerk no one even suspects that I even remotely like him.

You see there are three types of people in my school. There are some who are openly badass where everyone knows what they do and how they do it. Preppy bad asses that sneak out smoke drink and do drugs with out everybody knowing it. Then there are the monitors. These are the ones who have friends on both sides. They make sure nothing goes to far. They keep everything in line I guess. I, Kagome Higurashi, fall into this Category.

Two of my best friends also fall into this Category. Sango and Ayame are the other two monitors and we are really the only ones here. My other best friends are always there for me most of them getting into trouble and having me bale them out, but I would rather them call me then their boyfriends who normally are the ones who get them in trouble in the first place. My friend that knows everything about me is one of the biggest bad asses around and I know that she is but I still love and support her like my sister, which she practically is. We all grew up together Sango, Ayame, Neko, and I. Along with Sesshomaru.

Though it may not seem like it to other people, Sesshomaru and I are on the same level financially and mentally. We are both honor students and despite the fact that I live a mediocre life style I am wealthy I just plan on saving my money for my future and the necessities. It may seem like I'm cheap but I'm really not. The necessities are the best quality and I don't live in complete filth, I don't wish to. Sesshomaru and his family are the richest family in town but he is the only one that seems to flaunt it.

Though I could kill his younger brother sometimes, he is still one of my best friends in the world. Inu Yasha may be rude and obnoxious, but my whole family is that way so it is nothing new. He is always there, and we even tried going out for a night but it seemed as though he wanted it more than I did. In my opinion he was a little too touchy feely. What was really weird that night though is how Sesshomaru seemed to always be staring at us while his whore of a girlfriend was hanging off of him trying to pry his attention on to her. This is where my story will begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kags Please just for one night, if you don't like it then you can end it, but not until the end of the night. Okay?" Inu Yasha was holding my hand and pleading with me to go out with him just this once.

" Yeah Kags, you don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Shut it Neko. You too Michael stop snickering."

"Kags?"

"Fine, Inu Yasha but just for one night okay?"

"Right."

We had just arrived at the skating rink and were paying for the all night skate. I was surprised my mom had actually let me come since I would not be home until 7:00 in the morning and we left at five. I was glad to have fourteen hours with just my friends though, where all I had to worry about was staying out of trouble. Not a problem. Or so I thought.

"Kags look who just showed up with his whore and fuckers." Neko whispered in my ear while getting our skates.

I turned to the door and saw Sesshomaru, his wench Kagura, and his posse that was annoying as hell. He looked great though wearing just blue jeans and a white t-shirt, his silver hair was up in a high pony tail making it look shorter than the mid thigh length it normal was. Hanging off of him was Kagura wearing a low cut halter and a blue jean mini skirt.

"Who wears a miniskirt to go skating?" Inu Yasha had come up behind me wrapping his arms around my semi-exposed abdomen, laying his head upon my shoulder. I saw Sesshomaru looking our way like he was going to kill Inu Yasha.

We started moving to the other side of the rink to put on our skates, and got ready to head out onto the floor. That's when I heard Kagura snickering about stupid Goths and their black clothing. Knowing that is exactly what Neko and I looked like that night really pissed me off. Neko had a tight black Slipknot shirt on and black cargo pants on that went great with her red and blonde hair. While I had a black Kiss tank top and tight black jeans with blue streaks in my normally all black hair. We were both wearing dark eye make up and blood red lipstick. Apparently Neko had heard her too because Michael was trying to pull her on to the skating floor while Inu Yasha was trying to do the same with me it seemed a surprisingly difficult task for the two even though we were on skates.

Eventually they got us on the floor and clamed slightly. That didn't stop Neko and my minds going wild thinking of ways to pay Kagura back for her little mouth. I may be a monitor but I still lean to the dark side and Neko's mind plus mine only means trouble to those who get in our way. We planned everything with out speaking a word to one another. This way the guys had no idea what was going on and couldn't stop it. The entire thing was set to start at midnight. Until then it was party time.

Inu Yasha came up behind me while Michael pulled Neko off to the side to give us some alone time I assumed. Inu Yasha had wrapped his arms around me and started nibbling on my neck. I can't say that I didn't like it. Soon though his hands started roaming down my sides and that's when I spotted Sesshomaru glaring at Inu Yasha as though he was going to rip his head off for touching me. Inu Yasha apparently did not see or feel the glare he was receiving from his older brother. That or he chose to ignore it because he was still at it. When he finally stopped I dragged Neko to the bathroom with me and showed her the hickey on the right side of my neck.

"Please tell me you have some good concealer I can borrow because I am not walking around with this on my neck all night."

"Don't worry it will be fine Kags we'll get it covered up while you tell me why Sesshomaru has been staring at you all night."

"I would if I knew why. Did you see that look he gave Inu? I thought he was going to rip his head off or something. I wonder if they had a fight before Inu left the house to come here or something."

"Kags you are so naïve. Sess wants you girl."

"No way…"

CRASH

"Shit!"

We both skated out of the bathroom to see what had happened and came face to face with Michael holding on to the white collar of Jankotsu one of Sesshomaru's posse and annoying as hell. I heard the owner yell for me to get them apart from each other. Apparently since I had broken up so many other fights here they figured I would break up this one too. Well I had to since I didn't want Michael getting into trouble so I pulled him off of Jankotsu and helped him off of the gaming system that Michael had pushed him on to. He didn't like me helping him but he would prefer that over getting the shit beat out of him.

"Michael calm down I know that you probably had a damn good reason for beating the crap out of him but I would prefer not to see the pigs tonight. So calmly tell me why you were beating the crap out of him."

"He was calling you and Neko two cent whores that should go fuck each other. Then he said that he wouldn't mind watching when you did. Perverted fucker."

"I agree."

I turned to Jankotsu with fire in my eyes. I didn't care what he said about me but when you talk about my friends you do get hurt.

"Kags? Remember no police?" Inu Yasha was slowly approaching me with his hands up in a form of surrender. When he got close enough he pulled me into his arms and kissed me fully on the lips. I was startled at first but then it seemed as though it was the one thing that would not help the situation at all. I went to push him off of me but another pulled him off of me before I could. I looked up only to see Sesshomaru holding Inu Yasha by the neck.

"Let him go Sesshomaru."

"I won't be told what to do."

"Put him down or I will kick your ass."

"Fine." He dropped Inu Yasha, turned, and went onto the skating floor.

I leaned down to help Inu Yasha up and asked him if he was all right. When he nodded I slapped him across the face leaving a red handprint on his left cheek.

"What the hell Kags!"

"What the hell were you thinking the last thing you do when I'm mad is kiss me you dumb ass. We maybe going out for now but I'm not sure how long that will last after that little stunt. Damnit Inu it's over now I'm not waiting 'til the end of the night. Neko Michael I'll see you later."

I slipped off my skates without even untying them grabbed my shoes and walked out hoping to find someone with alcohol and a cigarette.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luckily I found one of my older brother's friends who always have something on them. This time they let me go with a bottle of Hot Damn and half a pack of Camels. 'Thank God Shay is always nearby.' I thought as I was walking around. It was almost eleven thirty and I thought that I should go back to the rink to put Neko's and mine's plan to work. That is after I finished my Hot Damn and cigarette.

"Hey guys I cooled off so let's party. Neko I believe we have something to attend to."

"Kags are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Neko had confronted me and dragged me to the bathroom. "You went to see Shay didn't you?"

"He had some Pucker that I thought you might want." I pulled out two small bottles with a red liquid in them.

"I love you so much right now. Want some?"

"I just finished off a bottle of Hot Damn. I'm fine. Now finish those up and let's start the festivities shall we?" I let Neko finish her little present before walking out with her following behind.

"Why do I get the feeling that something big is going to go down to night and they're going to be the center of it," Inu Yasha questioned to Michael who was sitting across from him at one of the tables still showing off the red hand-print on his face. I giggled slightly upon seeing it and gently kissed the abused cheek.

"I forgive you as long as you're smart enough not to try it again. Okay Inu?" I asked as I sat down next to him rubbing his thigh. I guess alcohol can make you do crazy things. He immediately noticed the attention.

"Kags did you forget we have something to take care of? It'll be midnight in five minutes." Neko was already up and heading towards the skate counter where you receive your skates.

"Oh shit! Be back in a minute Inu." I got up to fall after her but not before planting a light kiss on Inu Yasha's lips hearing a faint growling like sound coming from the skating floor. Leaving a shocked and immensely pleased Inu Yasha behind I met up with Neko behind the skating counter.

"Georgie? Could you do us a favor?" We asked the owner of think rink as sweetly as possible. Knowing that we had a lot of pull in this town we knew that could get this as well.

"What is it and is it legal?" Georgie was a large man with a shiny bald, head and the face of an aunry two year old.

"We want you to call Kagura up here so we can _fix_ her skates." Neko was the one to answer him.

"And yes what we're going to do is legal…"

"We promise." We both finished with the biggest grins we could manage.

Georgie only grinned and nodded his approval.

"Will Kagura please come to the skate counter to get her skate fit?"

In less than five minutes Kagura approached the counter with a perplexed look upon her face that became deeper with added disgust on seeing us behind the counter.

"What the hell?"

"We need to fix your skate you looked a little wobbly out there." Neko was the first to speak with a cheesy grin firmly in place.

"I'm perfectly fine out there. You know it. I skate better and faster than you. Two put together." While Kagura argued her case I was kneeled behind the counter getting the proper tools to _fix_ Kagura's skate. Hearing this made me get an idea that would allow us to humiliate her even more and get her to cooperate.

"Why don't we test that theory in a competition speed skate shall we?"

"Kags what are you doing we… Ow!"  
"Trust me Neko I've got a plan." I winked at her and she immediately understood the plan.

"Fine. I'll race you and how about we wager if I beat you around the rink you have to make out with each other."

"Okay but if we beat you then Kags gets to make out with Sesshomaru." Neko immediately received a punch to her upper arm from me whilst, I was trying not to blush and doing a very nice job of it.

"Deal." Kagura either didn't care that I would make out with her boyfriend or she was so cocky she believed that she was actually going to win.

"Georgie? You hear the deal?" Neko hollered up to the D.J. stand.

"Loud and clear girls. Will everyone please clear the floor we have a challenge between Kagome Higurashi and Kagura Byard."

The floor cleared at a remarkable rate. Neko and I hearing two familiar "Oh shits" in the midst of all the commotion. Kagura and I made our way to the now empty floor readying ourselves at the marked starting line while Neko set up the cones on the corners of the inner oval of the rink to show the boundaries.

"I hope your boyfriends a good kisser cause I wouldn't want this to be for naught." I was setting myself in semi-run position in order to get a better start.

"That doesn't make sense. Something can't be for not."

"Which shoes us the reason I'm in honor's and you're in A-hall."

"Huh…"

"What kind of music shall we listen to ladies?" Neko now had the microphone and was skating in slow circles in the center of the floor. "Rap?" There were several cheers from the concession area; Kagura and I both nodded our approval, which shocked everyone including Neko. I would normally say 'Hell No!' to listening to rap while skating but I had a plan. When I smiled evilly Neko knew that something was up so she told Georgie to turn on "Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas.

"Okay skaters ready! On your mark! Get set! Go!" The music started playing and I started dirty dancing while skating still getting only half way behind Kagura.

"Get your ass moving Kags!" Neko screamed at me only to turn around and see half of the people drooling or staring at me with a lust filled gaze including Sesshomaru. Neko finally seeing my plan just laughed as she saw Kagura and I come around the last corner of our first lap and hurriedly skated off the floor only to be pulled to the side by Inu Yasha and Michael.

"What the hell are you two planning?" Michael was the first to speak while they moved towards the entrance of the rink for more privacy.

"We're just going to have a little fun. Nothing that will involve the cops. Just Sesshomaru." She spoke the last part in a rush in order to through the extremely jealous Inu Yasha off the scent. I sad to say it didn't work.

"What does Sesshomaru have to do with this?" While Neko explained it with the littlest of information possible, I was on the floor not even breaking a sweat on the last turn with Kagura a quarter lap behind me. Turning around and making a face at Kagura that resembled a prune as I crossed the finish line.

"Kagome is the winner." Georgie's voice blared through the rink and over the roaring crowd of Bad Asses.

"That's not fair! My skates are broken!" Kagura screamed as we skated back up to the counter.

"I guess you should have let us check your skates before hand, huh?"

"Don't worry Kagura I'll fix those right up." Neko had appeared out of seemingly nowhere from behind the counter began to fix Kagura's skates after she had got on top of the counter letting Neko look at her skates as she continued to talk.

"Kags don't you have a bet to for fill? Something about you making out with Sesshomaru?" Neko was wearing the aunriest grin I had ever seen.

"What about me?" With out my knowing Sesshomaru had made his way behind me and now stood with a glare that could freeze the Earth's core directed upon me as I turned to face him. Not being one to back down from a bet or a dare I reached behind his head to pull him down in a fierce kiss. What I didn't expect was to feel him kissing me back or his hands gripping my ass. I felt his soft tongue run over my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I gladly allowed. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against one of the pillars marking off the counter.

"Kags!"

"Sesshomaru!"

Two voices cried out in a mixture of shock and emotional pain. Sesshomaru and I parted out of breath.He sat me on my feet and took a step backwards while keeping his eyes locked with mine. Our eye contact didn't break until Inu Yasha stepped between us yelling about how stupid I was for making the bet; I wasn't paying enough attention to know for sure though. I couldn't get my mind off of the kiss I had just received. "Why did he respond like that? Did he want it? Why me? He is a good kisser though." I didn't realize I was thinking aloud until I heard Neko laughing, Kagura and Inu Yasha yelling again, and Sesshomaru growl in approval. That is when I noticed that Michael had disappeared only to reappear behind Neko and quieting her by applying small sweet kisses along your neck. He whispered to her apparently trying to get her to go somewhere with him for _alone_ time. Which she agreed to and they disappeared into the shadows leaving me with to angry individuals and one very horny male.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and company.

Chapter Three

What was my life coming to? I use to think that I was in control, but now Sesshomaru has to come in and ruin everything by responding to the kiss. What was only supposed to be a bet has turned into something else and now Neko has left me. All I can say his "Help me!" That's when Tai decided to walk through the door.

Tai is one of my many friends from my hometown and he seems to always show up at the perfect time. Tonight he was wearing black jeans that hugged his flawless ass and showed off his six two height with a black System of a Down shirt.

He was dateless this time and I was more than happy to be his date for the rest of the night. Sneaking past Inu Yasha and Kagura while their attention was focused on Sesshomaru I went to greet Tai at the door.

"Please tell me that you aren't meeting some one here because I really need salvation." I looked at him pleadingly hoping that he really didn't have a date or girlfriend for that matter.

"It's your lucky night, babe," he said as he put his arm around my waist pulling me to his side and kissing my temple. "Now who are we avoiding?"

Walking to the counter hiding my face in his chest to avoid the eyes of Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Kagura, we got his skates and went to put them on.

"We're avoiding Silver heads and Bitch," I said while he pulled me out onto the floor never letting go of my hand, which I was very grateful for.

"May I ask why?"

"You can ask but you may not like the answer."

"Did they hurt you or something? If they did tell me, please."

"They didn't hurt me they just… Neko, Kagura and I made a bet and if Neko and I won then I got to make out with Sesshomaru. Needless to say it was Neko's idea. We ended up winning and Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to get a little hotter than I wanted. So now I have Inu Yasha and Kagura on my back, Sesshomaru horny for me, and Neko and Michael have disappeared."

"You made out with Sesshomaru? How far did it go Kagome?"

"Sex with clothes on far…?"

"What! Okay you aren't leaving my side the rest of the night."

"Protective are we?" I was leading him over to the bench that lined the skating floor. Almost pushing him down onto it. Whether or not he needed a rest I didn't know but I hadn't had anything to eat since the bag of Cheetos I had for lunch and I was now exhausted and in dire need of energy at this point. He apparently had noticed this and offered to buy some nachos for me. I told him that I would pay as long as he came up there with me. After arguing with me for a while, we decided that he would buy the drinks and I would buy the nachos.

Luckily choosing a time when the three we were avoiding were on the floor. Sitting at an unoccupied table we were confronted by Neko and Michael. Neko took the empty seat to my right while Michael sat on Tai's left forcing me to sit on his lap.

"Thanks a lot for leaving me guys. I really appreciate it." I looked at Neko speaking sarcastically.

"No problem Kags only here to help." Stealing one of my nachos and popping it into my mouth she heard our favorite song come on. "Sweet Dreams" by Marilyn Manson.

Pulling me off Tai and on to my feet she started to grind her hips into my ass. I immediately began to dance along with her. Knowing each other for years we had no problem with this and knew that it got all guys hard we did it often.

Unfortunately we attracted some unwanted attention, too. I felt eyes on us other than our dates' and turned reversing Neko and mine's former position so we were grinding each other's pelvises together only to be met with two sets of lust filled golden eyes. Feeling slightly impish I whispered in Neko's ear.

Nodding her head in agreement we leaned in to each other and being completely straight we began to kiss each other. Starting with a closed mouth kiss we soon deepened it making it seem more real. Placing my hand on her hip and hers mine we continued grinding each other. Finally breaking the kiss when the song ended.

Looking around we had an audience of horny males and females staring at us. Some not even trying to hide their arousal. Sesshomaru never took his eyes off of me as I turned around to resume my position on Tai's lap. Feeling Tai's hardness I thought it better to skate more. Yes, Tai was my friend and date for the night, but I still wanted to keep my panties on. Looking at the clock on the far end of the rink I noticed it was now 1 a.m. and the pizza was supposed to be there soon.

"Hey guys why don't we skate for a while before the pizza gets here? I mean you guys will probably want some more energy to last the until 6:00. I know I will." I mumbled the last part trying to keep myself from yawning but lost miserably.

"I know how to keep you awake Kags," Tai whispered in my ear as his hand began to move up my thigh. I could still feel his erection pressing against me.

" I trust you do but I think I will skate instead," removing his hand from my thigh Neko and I rushed to the floor.

As we skated we began to relax. We were finally away from the guys and had time talk.

"Neko do you think that Sesshomaru likes me? I mean he got really into that kiss and then he was so protective after that. I mean he wouldn't do that stuff unless he liked me right."

"Kags you're babbling and it is very annoying. I think Sess is just playing around with you or is really horny I mean you know Kagura can't be tight at all with how many guys she has slept with so Sess probably never gets off with her. Not to mention she bossy and a loud mouth cunt." We both laughed at that knowing that it was true. Kagura has slept with every guy in the school, even some of the teachers. She was the true definition of a slut. You can't say she is a whore because she isn't good enough to get paid for it.

"Yeah I know that is true but what about the protectiveness?"

"He's a guy trying to get in your pants he is going to put on a show to get there."

" I guess you're right… Pizza's here!"

"And I'm starving"

We raced to the entrance of the rink where they had a table set up with pizza, plates, and napkins. The guys had of course beet us there and already had three pieces each. Neko and I grabbed a piece of pepperoni each and sat at a table. Tai of course sat beside me and Michael sat across from me with Neko to his right across from Tai. While the guys were stuffing their faces Neko and I enjoyed the silence. That is until Inu Yasha slid in next to me and Sesshomaru sat directly behind me with Kagura behind Tai.

Okay sorry I haven't updated lately but Things have been going haywire here and I couldn't really think about writing too much. Also I know this is short but I will write more next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Before you start yelling at me Kags here me out. I was stupid for being a jealous over bearing jerk, so how about we forgive and forget and just have fun tonight eating pizza and just hanging out. No hidden agendas I promise." Inu Yasha looked at me with pleading eyes hoping that I would forgive him and of course I would.

"Fine, but no more of that bullshit love sick puppy stuff, okay?"

"LOVE SICK PU… Okay I promise," he went to hug me but seemed as if he was unsure of how I would react. I reassuringly wrapped my arms around his neck in a sisterly hug and he soon followed by wrapping his arms around my back. I felt eyes boring into my back and heard a low growl coming from behind me. Pulling a part from the sweet embrace we began talking and having fun like nothing ever happened.

When the guys went to get more pizza I felt someone tap my shoulder. Turning from my conversation with a wide eyed Neko I turned to see who it was who had tapped me only to stare into golden eyes descending upon me only to feel soft lips at the shell of my ear.

"Meet me out side in two minutes."

Blinking a bit I looked into his treasure eyes and nodded my head slowly. He immediately left the rink.

I looked back at Neko who was looking at me with a shocked face that soon turned into a smile.

"Kags has a crush and is going to get fucked" Neko teased in a sing-a-song voice.

"Hush I am not going to get fucked."

"So you have a crush?"

"No, now hush here come the guys." I glanced at the clock and noticed I needed to get out of there to meet up with Sesshomaru. "And here I go. Laters." I passed the guys and walked out the front door of the rink.

Upon stepping out I was promptly pulled behind the corner of the building and pressed against the wall.

" Sess if you just wanted me to fuck, you you're out of luck."

"Why is that? Your boyfriend wouldn't like it or something?"

"I don't have a boyfriend and it's because I want to wait."

"I don't smell innocence on you Kagome. I know you aren't a virgin."

"I never said I was you made an ass of yourself by assuming. Now why did you want me to meet you out here?"

"Be my girlfriend. Kagura is out of the picture at the end of the night…"

"After you get your last fuck out of her?"

" Yes actually. Now don't interrupt me again. I want you to be my girlfriend not just a fuck or something like that just go out with me 'til homecoming week starts and if you don't want to continue it then it will be over, okay?"

"What do I get out of this besides being called whore for dating you right after you break it off with Kagura?"

He pressed himself closer to me causing me to back further into the wall of the rink as his head sunk lower to mine whispering his answer against my lips as his hands trialed from my shoulders to my waist. "Me." He then crashed his lips into mine making me gasp. He took the chance and slipped his rough tongue into my mouth messaging and searching through my mouth.

"Kags? You out here?" Immediately pulling away from Sesshomaru I whispered a soft "later" and ran to Inu Yasha at the door.

"What's up Inu? Why are you out here?"

"I was wondering where you went. Why have you been out here so long? Are you feeling sick or something?"

"I'm fine Yasha let's go back inside and burn off some more energy before I go to work tomorrow, okay?" I gently pushed him towards the door turning to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face giving me a sidelong glance.

Heading into the rink with Inu Yasha we showed the stamps on our hands to get back in and headed towards Neko, Tai, and Michael who were at the table still talking. I only caught the end of the conversation but I got the feeling I did not want to know. Instead of sitting down with them I just stole a drink from Tai's Mountain Dew and drug Inu Yasha to the skating floor. It seemed as though Georgie knew when I was coming and turned on "Hot Dog" by Limp Biskit, unedited of course. It also happened to be Inu Yasha's favorite song. We both shouted the words at the top of our lungs and accidentally ran into Kagura who was currently flirting with Naraku. Neither of us bothered to apologize to the slut and her boy toy, though now I could tell why Sesshomaru was going to break it off with her.

As we passed the entrance to the skating floor I saw Sesshomaru glaring at his 'girlfriend' hanging on another guy and skating over to them despite the skating rink employee yelling at him to go in the other direction and began yelling at them and yanked Kagura off the floor, and out of the skating rink. Inu Yasha and I snickered as Neko and the other two guys came up beside us ranting about how Kagura was not coming back after she gets yelled at by Ice Prince.

"So what happened outside Kags?" Neko asked gathering the guys' attention.

"Yeah Kags what happened you seemed kind of flushed when you came in." Michael was standing behind me as he asked making me realize with Tai on my other side and Inu Yasha in front of me I was officially blocked in.

"Um nothing I just needed some air…"

"Yeah okay… since when did you ever need air? I mean I've seen you swim. You take the least amount of breaths out of the team. No to mention you're the fastest on the team. Hints why you're the captain."

"Okay how did this go from Kags taking a break outside to her being the swim team captain? Come on Yasha stay focused. Now Kags why don't you tell your best boy toy Tai what you were really doing out there." Tai put his arm around me trying to coax me into admitting what was up but… no.

"You aren't getting anything out of me about outside except, yes something happened, but that's it. Okay? Good." It was then that my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID of my black Razor wondering who would be calling me at three in the morning I saw 'Mom' flashing on the display.

I answered it immediately knowing something was wrong if she was calling me this late. I exited the rink and stood outside to take the call.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Kagome… your mom was taken to the hospital you should probably head up the…" not letting Totosai finish his sentence I hug up the phone and ran the six blocks to the hospital.

"Yes can I have a room number of Sakura Higurashi?" I was panting by the time I got to the reception area and blinking out the dots in my view from the bright lights of the hospital.

"Are you family, Miss?"

"No I'm a fucking stalker. Hell yes I'm family no tell me where the fuck she is!" I screamed slamming my fists on to the desk.

"She is in room 214."

"Thanks." I ran to the elevator knowing that the closest stairs were in the opposite wing of the hospital. After what seemed like forever I was finally standing outside my mother's hospital room.

Stepping in the room I saw Dr. Kei standing over my mother whom was being pumped full of some sort of liquid.

"Um… Doctor Kei? What's wrong with her?"

"Kagome, my dear, I'm sorry put I'm afraid that your mother is going to have to have surgery on her neck to get the wire out of there." He turned to me and stepped back in order for me to see my mother. I rushed over and sat on the side of the bed beside her.

"Mom, are you okay? I mean beside the wire jamming into your neck."

"Yes I'm fine they are giving pain killers for the pain so I should be fine."

"Doctor Kei? What are the risks of this surgery?"

"Well seeing as how the wire is in her neck there are multiple risks most of them being severe but with the pain she is feeling we have to do it. There is a possibility that she'll die if something goes wrong which is why we have to have you and her sign a release form."

"Why me? I mean I'm not of legal age yet. I'm only sixteen."

"You have your own company and after what happened you are legally responsible for yourself financially."

"Okay I'll sign but," I turned to my mother who had gotten a very drowsy look on her face, "Only if you're sure you want to do this."

"I'm sure of it honey." Why don't you go hang out with your friends and come back up tomorrow?"

"I think I'm going to stay here for the night if no one minds."

"Not at all. I'll bring the papers up tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I moved to the recliner they had in the room and curled up with an extra blanket. Mom had already fallen asleep, I assume from the pain killers, and I joined her shortly after.

At the skating rink around 2:45

"What the hell are you doing with Naraku? He's a bigger whore than you! Not to mention the fact you're supposed to be my girlfriend! Damn it Kagura I've had it! It's over. Go fuck Naraku."

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru! We both know you want to get warmed up to Kagome so it will be easier to break the news to her about the arranged marriage! You were going to 'break up' with me tonight anyway why not make it even more believable? Don't get all pissy about it!" Throwing her hands in the air she walked into the skating rink as Kagome ran past her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Kagome what's up? Why didn't you show up Sunday morning I thought we were going shopping?"

It was Monday morning and I had just pulled up in front of Sango's three story white house right outside "Snob Hill" in my black H3 Hummer.

"Yeah sorry Sango my mom went into the hospital again."

"Oh Kags I'm sorry is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine… I hope," I whispered the last part to myself not wanting to be pitied today. Turning up the radio as "Helena" came on effectively burying anymore questions. We went to pick up Ayame in the more middle class neighborhood.

"Hey guys! Are we going to get some Mountain Mudd?" Ayame being the energetic one of the group really didn't need her triple mocha this morning, Sango and I did.

After picking up our cappuccinos we headed to the high school the three of us being band students we came in through the doors to the band room to drop our stuff off with 20 minutes to spare. My phone suddenly went off telling me I received a text message. I figured it was Neko, she always texts me before school being the fact that she went to Celestial High.

"How's ur mom?"

"Fine"

"Talk 2 u no who?"

"No"

"But here he cums bye"

"Good morning Kagome let me walk you to class?" I hadn't yet told Sango and Ayame about Friday night/Saturday morning so needless to say their mouth's both dropped at his offer.

"Um… why we still have ten minutes?"

"I need to talk to you about something." He grabbed my bicep and seemed surprised when I over powered him and pulled away.

"Let's get one thing straight Sesshomaru you will not grab me in the matter again if you ever wish to get fucked again by anyone. Okay?"

"Look you may think your all high and mighty but I guarantee you know nothing about life so do not try to threaten me."

"What, you only wanted to make out with me and try to get in my pants because you sure the hell were not like this Friday night? And do not talk to me like you have supreme command because we both know that I can and will kick your ass down to the seventh level of hell and have no remorse!"

"Damn it just shut up and listen! I'm giving you a ride home and then we are going to see a movie. Meet me at the rec. doors after class." After that he walked away.

It was the last class of the day and Sango and I were sitting in science with Sesshomaru across the room behind my ex-boyfriend Hojo discussing the assignment we had just received.

"So are you going with him?" I had told both Sango and Ayame about the incidents and they were both just as confused as I was.

"What the hell do you think? I still have to pick up Souta and do some work. I do not have time for his shit." At that the bell rang and Sango and I went to the band entrance and got in to my Hummer. Ayame was getting a ride from Koga so we did not have to wait for her.

"How pissed do you think he will be?" Sango asked as we pulled out of Circle drive.

"He will probably come by and yell at me or just wait 'til tomorrow." That's when I saw the silver Corvette in my rearview mirror. That though did not surprise as much as what was going on in it.

"Or he'll sit in his car and have Kagura suck him off." I said as I motioned for Sango to look in the mirror. When she did she of course blushed and looked away immediately and apologized to me apparently thinking I was hurt by the action. I wasn't hurt though just shocked I mean if he had tinted windows okay but he doesn't, however I do so he had no idea who was witnessing his act of adultery.

"Do not apologize for that." We continued to her house where I dropped her off and headed to Shikon elementary to pick up Souta.

"Hey Kagome? Can we go see your mom?" He asked as he got into the back seat.

"You know what I think that is a great idea. Let's just drop our stuff off at the house first."

"Okay."

After we dropped our stuff off at the house we headed to the hospital to see my mother.

"Hi mama! Souta wanted to come see you." I went over to her bed with Souta following behind me and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Glad to know someone wanted to see me," she joked. "I'm glad you came Kagome I need to talk to you. For now though why don't you two tell how your day went."

"Nothing new here." As usual I gave the teen response not wanting to tell my mother that I saw someone I like getting a blowjob, especially in front of my little brother.

"We started testing today and the math was to easy for me…" As Souta continued to tell mom about his day my phone started vibrating in my pants pocket. When I looked at the caller identification I saw that it was from my secretary at my office. I stepped into the hall to take the call.

"Higurashi, Kagome speaking."

"You know who it is so do not give me that whole professional crap Kags."

"Yes I know it's you Shiori. What do you need?"

"That's better I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting with Tai corporation tomorrow at four p.m. You better not be late. I do not want to fill in for you again."

"Don't worry Shiori I'll be there on time. I have to go though I'm at the hospital."

"YOUR WHERE!"

"Shiori I'll talk to you about it later. Bye." With out waiting for an answer I shut my phone and turned back into the room.

"Souta could you go down and get some pops from the machines?" I asked handing him two hundred yen.

"Sure sis." With that he headed out the door to the elevator leaving mom and I to talk.

"Kagome you need to know something. I think you should sit down." She motioned for me to sit beside her on the bed. When I did I took her hand in mine waiting for her to tell what she needed to.

"Kagome when you were born your father and I arranged for you to get married when you turned 16 and your birthday is right around the corner." She paused to gauge my reaction thus far. Needless to say I was just starring at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Who... Who is my fiancée?" I managed to choke out still trying to comprehend everything.

"You actually know him and he's your age. I know his family will love you they already do actually."

"Mom just tell me already."

"Honey, it's Sesshomaru Taisho. Now before you freak out remember you're in a hospital and you only _have_ to be married until you're eighteen. You need to atleast try to survive that long Kagome dear."

"YOU WA… you want me to m-marry Sesshomaru!" I was… shocked I mean I'm fifteen sitting in the hospital with my mother, finding out that I'm getting married in less than three months to my best friend's brother! How the hell am I supposed to act? _'Oh that's terrific we will have a lovely life together while he's fucking KAGURA!'_ That would have went over great.

"Kagome please calm down. I know you don't like it but we promised Inu Taisho and his family that you would be married. Kagome please understand that this is how we were brought up and it is a long standing tradition."

"Momma I understand it's just a shock is all." Just then Souta came back holding a Mountain Dew and a Sprite in his hands.

"Here sis." As Souta handed me the Mountain Dew he popped his Sprite open chugging half of it.

"Souta don't chug it you'll make yourself sick. We need to get going too we still have to clean the house and everything." Kissing my mother good bye and waiting on Souta to say his fare well too we left the hospital and headed home.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As Souta and I pulled up into the driveway of our suburban home we saw Sesshomaru parked in front of our baby blue house leaning against his door. I gave Souta the keys and told him to go to inside.

"I told you to come with me after school and you did not meet me." He began to move towards me backing me up against the door of my Hummer.

"I had other things I had to do and I was not going to drop them just to make you happy. You had Kagura to suck your cock any way so what do you care?" I knew it was the wrong thing to say but at the time I didn't care. He was now flush against me glowering down at me.

"Kagura and I are no longer together which you should well know. Now you are going to come with me." He took my arm and tried to drag me to his car but once again managed to slip out of his grasp.

"For one I do not take orders, two I will not leave Souta by himself and three…" I balled my fist and hit him in the eye, "I warned you once and I do not repeat myself." I walked up to the door of the house and reached for the handle in order to enter only to have it run in to Sesshomaru's rock hard abs.

"Your parents can take care of your brother. That is what they are for after all and you will go out with me."

"GOD DAMN IT SESSHOMARU WE AREN'T MARRIED YET SO YOU CAN NOT TREAT ME LIKE SOME PUPPY! I'M NOT SAYING YOU CAN WHEN WE ARE MARRIED EITHER. SO… leave my property now." My voice became deadly calm as I spoke the last part giving him a look that could make his balls shrivel up and freeze hell over down to the core.

"When did you find out that we were engaged? I was sure you didn't know." He still refused to move from the door. Ignoring his inquiries I pushed him out of the way and finally entered my house. As I shut the door his hand caught it keeping it open.

"Sesshomaru go home. I have to cook dinner clean and do homework so I don't have time to put up with your shit right now. We can talk another time but not now so if you could please leave now." I tried to shut the door again but to no avail.

"Come out with me to discuss the marriage. You can have someone come take care of Souta and the house if your parents cannot." He took a step into the house so that I could not shut the door.

"Well seeing as how I have lived on my own with my brother for a year now my parents really can't and I'm not making someone come over just because you want to be an ass. You can either come in and have dinner here or get off my property."

"In that case what are you making?" He stepped fully into the house and shut the door. Leaving me no other choice but to roll my eyes and except not wanting to argue in front of Souta. I walked into the kitchen with Sesshomaru at my heels.

"You know you could sit in the living room instead of following me around Sesshomaru. It's quite annoying." I was looking in the cabinet between the stove and sink looking for something to cook with the ground beef I had set out to thaw.

"You never answered my question." He was still right behind me following my every move.

"Which one would that be?" I pulled out a box of Hamburger Helper deciding it was easiest.

"When did you find out?" He cut me off from any further movement.

"About twenty minutes ago. We were just at the hospital seeing my mom." When he got my answer he finally went to sit down at the kitchen table. I put the Helper on the stove to let it cook and sat down at the table with Sesshomaru as Souta came in the kitchen from his room homework in hand.

"Sis could you show me how to do this again our teacher doesn't really go over it very well?"

"Yeah pull up a chair and I'll help." He grabbed a chair and pulled it next to me. Sesshomaru watched in amusement at how I seemingly ignored him.

"Okay what are you guys working on now?" I was now focused solely on Souta and the food on the stove.

"Multiplying and dividing. Ms. Lee says to do long division but I don't know how to." Souta had set his book and paper down with a pencil in his hand, while Sesshomaru continued to stare at us, mainly me.

We spent an hour working on Souta's homework and cooking dinner. Sesshomaru seemed to be content watching us as we ignored him and went about our business. When dinner was finally done we sat down with our plates at the table finally acknowledging Sesshomaru's presence as I handed him a plate.

"You seem to be more of a mother to him than a sister." We were now finished with dinner and Souta was in his room playing video games as per-usual while Sesshomaru and I were on the living room couch.

"Yeah well I kind of have to be. Why don't we forget about that for now and talk about this whole marriage thing." Quickly changing the subject sparked the suspicion in Sesshomaru's mind immediately but he must have put it in the back of his mind because he did not mention anything.

"Well we need to figure out a date and who is going to move in with who. I think it would be better if you moved in with me I have more room and… You don't like that plan do you?" He was looking at me like I was stupid for not liking his plan but I had a better idea.

"Sesshomaru in case you haven't noticed I live on my own with a nine year old in a three bedroom house. I think we would have more room and privacy if you moved in here. Not to mention if we moved in at your house we would have to put up with Inu Yasha bugging us all the time not that he won't anyway but you know how he…" Sesshomaru effectively shut me up covering my mouth with his in a smothering kiss. He was now pinning me to the armrest of the couch as his tongue probed my mouth as one of his hands ran down my side resting at my hip the other held him up, each of his legs on either side of mine.

"Knock knock, anyone home?" Inu Yasha walks into my home like he owns the place but I guess that is what happens when you give someone the key to your house. Sesshomaru and I were startled apart but not quick enough for Inu Yasha to miss our lip lock.

"If you could actually knock little brother you wouldn't have to barge in on someone's private moments." Sesshomaru was still hovering over me but now it seems his lower half was a little closer to mine now.

"She gave me a key dick wad. Kags what the hell is going on around here? You fucking Sess now?" Inu Yasha had slammed the front door shut to emphasize his point.

"Yasha we need to talk. Damn it Sesshomaru get _off_," Finally managing to get Sesshomaru off of me I ran over to Inu Yasha tugging him towards my bedroom hearing a growling Sesshomaru in the living room.

"Inu Yasha…"

"What the hell is going on? Since when did you and Sess get together? And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Yasha please calm down. Sesshomaru and I aren't going out. Mom told me today that I'm engaged to Sesshomaru. I was going to tell you later but then he showed up and I just didn't get a chance to. I'm sorry Inu Yasha I know you don't like this and neither do I…"

"If you don't like it then why were you two practically fucking on the living room couch?"

"Yasha… I don't know what to say to you other than 'how could I like a guy who gets a blowjob from Kagura in his car when he is engaged to another?' I mean do you really think I won't to spend the rest of my life with a guy that is cheating on me?"

"Kags I… I'm just confused. You say you don't like him but he was on top of you when I walked in here and you didn't seem like you minded very much."

"He just caught me by surprise that doesn't mean that I like him or anything. It wasn't like I jumped him. Let me get him out of here and I'll make you some ramen and we can talk this out. Okay?" At the word 'ramen' Inu Yasha's ears perked up.

"What kind?" I smiled and led him out of the room and in to the kitchen passing Sesshomaru in the hall just outside my bedroom.


End file.
